What are we?
by Gleek-Whovianfangirl
Summary: Series of SkyeWard oneshots, featuring all the other main members of Team Bus. Ward isn't Hydra unless stated. Latest one shot is based on 'The Well' - She got up and walked towards the two halves of the staff that had been placed on the tiled floor only minutes ago. She swallowed hard before she reached down.
1. Chapter 1 - Bullet

**Disclaimer: I don't own AOS**

 **A/N So I got a few different prompts, I'll try write them as much as possible and they should be up pretty quickly starting from this weekend. They will all be added to here instead of individually. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prompt Word: Bullet - Season 1**

It was meant to be a simple mission. It was a level two mission and Ward only accompanied FitzSimmons to make sure they worked quickly and got out with everything they brought. That's why it was a big surprise for May, Coulson and Skye when Fitz helped Ward onto the plane while Ward was limping and groaning every other step due to the bullet wound in his left thigh and one in his shoulder which he wasn't sure if Fitz was aware about. He wasn't going to push him away though as he knew he wouldn't get far without him. This was definitely the most violent and surprising level two mission he'd been on. The only reason he was shot in the shoulder was protecting Simmons which was worth it considering she was alive and the attacker ended up with a bullet through his stomach, not that he'd been aiming there at first.

"Ward!" Skye gasped as soon as she noticed his limp and she made her way down the spiral staircase, in record time. Within a matter of seconds she was by his side and had carefully taken his arm, having noticed the dampness on his jacket from the blood. She hoped doing this wouldn't hurt him but it would also help Fitz who looked like he was struggling a little bit. She got a quick nod from Fitz as a thank you.

"I'm fine. I've had worse." He mumbled and carried on walking up to the medics room where Simmons was grabbing a few things from different shelves. "I just need to get them cleaned and rest. I'll be fine tomorrow." He said as if it was a promise.

Skye shook her head. "You've been shot at least twice. You aren't doing much tomorrow if any of us have a say in it. Which we do." She added before he could say anything else. "That also gets me out of early morning training so it's not too bad."

That earned a small laugh from Ward. "I'll just get May to take tomorrow's gym session." He told her, trying to be serious before he shook his head again. "You get tomorrow only off Rookie." He told her.

Ward sat himself down on the computer chair Simmons had turned around for them once they reached the room, Fitz moved away but Skye stayed beside him, her hand having slipped into his at some point on their way up. Phil and Melinda, who had now made their way down the stairs too, shared a quick look before ignoring it, they had more important things to deal with now than whatever was going on between those two.

Skye pulled her hand from his as Simmons helped him ease his jacket and shirt off without moving his arm too much before she had a look at the wound, cleaning it gently as she did. Skye's hand was back in his the minute it could be. "I'm fine. Seriously." He said quietly and pulled her closer sensing some kind of fear from the way she was clinging to him. "it's not life threatening or anything. You've had worse than this." He laughed, referencing to when Quinn had shot her twice.

Skye rolled her eyes. "I know that. You haven't been shoved in a glass chamber like Snow White so that's a good sign you'll make it through the night." She teased and brushed his hair from his eyes, which had become noticeably disheveled from his mission.

"That saved your life Skye, so shoved is probably the wrong word." Simmons muttered beside her as she concentrated on putting a few butterfly stitches on his shoulder. "I'm going to need to get to your leg somehow Ward." She told him, knowing he'd have to remove his pants which he would be fine with, it's whether he wanted people around him.

Skye knew what he was wanting and placed a small kiss on his forehead before releasing his hand and turning to everyone else. "Unless you want to see Ward undressing it's probably best we all go upstairs." She told them all with a small smile. She shoved Fitz out the door gently before the two higher level agents followed her out.

A couple of minutes later they were all seated around the table just outside the small briefing room. Skye had squished beside Fitz with a smirk as he grunted quietly and moved up. She loved being the annoying little sister he never had and she was pretty sure he enjoyed it too. Coulson was first to speak out of the four of them. "So..you suddenly seem friendly with Ward." He said casually as if it was an everyday conversation.

She frowned before she caught on. "I was worried about him, that's all AC." She smiled but she could see he didn't quite believe her. "And the kiss on the forehead was friendly too." She added. He raised his eyebrow but couldn't speak as Ward had entered the room, Simmons just behind him. He was now wearing a pair of his sweatpants rather than his combat ones. Skye just turned to him with a smirk playing on her lips. "I think we've been busted. Sorry about that." She told him and leaned her head on the back of the sofa.

Ward opened his mouth to say something but shut it again when he realised he wasn't sure what he wanted to say to Coulson who was frowning. Coulson's expression relaxed once he saw the panic on the younger agents face which was satisfying enough. "I'm fine with it as long as you don't hurt her." He muttered before going up to his office.

* * *

 **So hopefully the first of many one shots to be added to this. If you have any prompts pm me or comment them in the reviews.**

 **I'm also from the UK but I tried changing some words so that they were American so apologies if I did anything wrong.**

 **Reviews are appreciated! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Truth Serum

**Disclaimer: Obviously don't own AoS or Ward would have already had some kind of redemption storyline and SkyeWard would be happening. Just saying.**

 **This is a repost of an independent one shot I posted yesterday as I wanted to add it to this collection. Feel free to skip it if you've already read it.**

* * *

Truth Serum

"So you'll never guess what I found today." Skye grinned and pushed herself up onto the counter in the kitchen again, which regularly happenèd when Ward was in the kitchen, she usually just silently sat there and watched him when she had nothing to do. But today was different.

Ward turned and looked at her, raising his eyebrow while he waited for her to continue whatever she wanted to say to him before he picked the bowl of salad up he'd been preparing and turned around so that he was leaning against the hard surface now.

"Do you remember the first day we met and you got all truth serumed.." She paused. "That's not actually a word but you know exactly what I mean." She grinned her usual trademark smile. She just received a nod. "What if I told you that I know you lied about the fact it didn't exist and Coulson gave me some because he's in a good mood." She asked and hopped down from the side.

Wards face fell slightly as he put his bowl back down and shuffled away slightly. He had purposely told the lie to get her off his case, apparently it hadn't worked. "I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered but kept his eyes on both of her hands. "But if you have what is supposedly the serum do not bring it near me." He muttered as she walked closer.

"Well you told me it didn't exist so I thought I would put that theory to the test and if you were telling the truth you wouldn't mind, right?" She asked and produced the small gun shaped instrument, the liquid moving towards the back of it. "Or are you just scared to tell me how beautiful I am again." She giggled and flipped her hair teasingly.

"I don't enjoy being stabbed with needles.." He told her bluntly, his eyes still not moving away from her hands in fear she'd suddenly lunge at him, he really didn't need to spill more embarrassing information about him and others again. He needed to remain in control. "And I can tell you that you're beautiful as many times as you want if it means you don't come any closer."

Skye shook her head. "The robot who shows no emotions is showing some sort of fear and hasn't yet realised he backed himself into a corner." She told him quietly until she was stood straight in front of him. She knew Ward could easily get around her one way or another but something was preventing him and that just made her more curious. "C'mon? Just for me?" She asked and batted her eyelashes slightly. "I won't tell anyone what you say." She whispered and was even more surprised when he just held his arm out for her.

He knew he had to tell her at some point about his feelings for her, FitzSimmons had tried getting him to talk to her but as always he just walked off, ignoring them as they went back to their usual science talk that only the pair understood. He'd ended his thing with May weeks ago, he didn't even know what it was they had going but she understood exactly why as soon as he had told her that what they were doing had to stop. Apparently he wasn't as subtle as he'd have liked to have been with everything. He figured that at least this way, if she did in fact have the serum, it'd be the easier way to tell her no matter how embarrassing it could turn out to be.

She shook her head and reached behind him and dropped it on the counter before she looked back up at him. She'd purposely put it on that specific counter just so she could get closer to him. He just gave her a confused expression. "I wouldn't do that to you for no actual reason." She said quietly and she found herself suddenly relaxing when she realised his arms had come around her waist during the time she'd been practically pressed against him.

He nodded a quick thank you. "What would you have asked anyway? It seemed like you had your mind set on something." He asked her, tightening his grip a little on her waist without even realising.

"I could ask you almost the same thing. Why were you suddenly so willing to let me go ahead with a stupid plan?" She replied.

He bit his lip in thought, trying to find a way to tell her without freaking her out or making himself look like an idiot. So instead he just went for it and leaned in, his lips pressing gently against hers. He was about to pull back when he felt her kiss him back resulting in him pulling her that little bit closer, smiling slightly into the kiss.

It got heated quickly and moments later he pulled away. "That's what I wanted to tell you." He whispered before his lips were back on hers.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I don't know if I like how this ended up turning out. I started it a few days ago and knew exactly what I wanted to happen but exams and revision got in the way, for obvious reasons, and I forgot what I actually wanted to happen! So that was bad. I just wanted to get what I had posted so I had to add a little bit.**


	3. Chapter 3 - I'll Tell Them

**I don't own AoS or SkyeWard would be happening and Ward would not have been an idiot and betrayed everyone.**

 **Much like the previous one shot, this is a repost from a few days ago as I wanted to add it to this collection. Feel free to skip if you've already read it.**

* * *

It'd been a long day for Coulson's team but they'd gotten out of it alive and well as usual. Coulson was sat in his office talking to Maria, Agent May was piloting the plane into safe air space before she joined Coulson, Fitzsimmons were doing the last bits of inventory like they always did and Ward was sat by himself on the sofa reading one of the many handbooks he'd borrowed from the Hub last time they'd stopped there.

Everything was silent from where Ward was, with the exception of the planes engines which he'd gotten used to quickly and didn't faze him anymore. Everything was silent until Skye entered the room, he'd noticed it became a habit of hers to make it known she was entering the room and yet it didn't bother him much, he usually just smiled to himself. This time he kept a straight face until she sat beside him and took the book from his hands. He frowned and turned to her. "Skye?" He asked and raised his eyebrow before holding his hand out but he knew better than to expect getting the book back from her.

"C'mon Robot, we just spent the last hour and a half running away from gunfire, none of us got hit and your way of celebrating that is reading a crappy manual?" She asked as she inspected the cover of the book to check her suspicions were right. He could understand why she still had adrenaline pumping through her body seeing as it was on of her first field missons where they went out as a team and she had a gun rather than her laptop but he just wanted to sit by himself.

"Skye, hand it over now." He ordered trying to keep the tone of his voice blunt but it failed when he saw her smirking at him. He definitely wasn't getting it back and that confirmed when she raised her eyebrow before pushing it off the far end of the sofa, away from him.

Skye shook her head. "You've read it twice since I've been on the Bus and it's not even good so you aren't getting it back." She told him with a sweeter, more innocent smile which she knew stopped him from being angry at her. "I have better idea about what we can do to pass our time." She told him and pulled the laptop from her side, which she'd obviously placed there when she sat down a few minutes prior. "Netflix is a great time passer." She mumbled to no one in particular as she logged on.

Ward just groaned and fell back against the back of the sofa, he knew what Netflix was, of course he did, he just didn't like it, he had little to no interest in watching films or tv. "I'm not watching anything." He told her and started to get up. However he was quickly seated again as she pulled him down the back of his grey exercise top.

"Yes you are." She said simply before she pulled the laptop onto her legs and moved closer to him so their shoulders were touching, she then moved her legs so they were resting over his, deciding it'd be a lot comfier but also harder for him to get away.

In return to her actions he just raised his eyebrow before resting his arms on her shins knowing there was no way out of this until she either fell asleep or whatever they were going to watch ended.

Skye, on the other hand, was surprised he gave in so quickly. "I'm voting we watch a tv series because we can get through a series considering how many days we spend up here with nothing else to do. Opinions?" She asked and scrolled through a bunch of possibilities, "Just know, if you disagree I'm putting on The Wizard of Oz just to piss you off." She said without turning to look at him, watching a series was her way of discreetly telling him she wanted to spend more time with him outside of training.

Grant nodded to himself and watched what she was doing. "I've never heard of any of these." He mumbled with a frown, still not impressed with the fact he was doing this. He looked at her when she paused on a show called _Once Upon a Time_ , a Disney series. Great.

Skye nodded to herself as she hummed to block out his groan. "This is good. We're watching this because I know how much you enjoy me singing Disney songs to you." She told him and bit her lip gently as she turned to look at him, her eyes impossibly happy with her decision because he didn't look happy about it. "I promise Tin Man, you'll love it, it's addictive." She assured him and pressed the play button on the first episode before dropping the laptop carefully on the coffee table in front of them and leaned back against him.

Arguing was a lost cause yet again so Ward simply moved his arm so it was wrapped around her shoulders loosely, allowing her to move closer to him, he'd be lying if he wasn't enjoying himself right now, just being in her company cheered him up a lot of the time. "You're just lucky I'm in a good mood from not getting shot again." He teased as he spoke into the top her dark hair, she just smiled and rest her head on his shoulder.

Half an hour in, he had decided this was definitely not his type of show, he did not like Disney, princess' or princes but something about being in this position with Skye was making him stay here to finish the episode, thankfully none of the other agents had walked through the main area of the Bus yet, he couldn't have Fitzsimmons going on about how he supposedly like Disney behind his back.

Skye looked up at him with a small frown that he quickly figured out was adorable. "You're not even watching." She said quickly, he felt his cheeks go a little redder at the fact she'd caught him looking at her while he was deep in thought. She moved away from him to hit pause on the episode. "Have you even watched any of it?" She asked and raised her eyebrow slightly.

He nodded and kept his arm flung over the back of the sofa. "I did watch at least 5 minutes before I got bored." He told her with a half smile, which she smiled back at.

"Well that's all I can ask for with you apparently." She teased him before moving back to her original position against him but kept her eyes on his. "I'm still telling Fitzsimmons you watched something Disney made." She whispered, unsure if he'd heard but then figured he had when smile dropped and he shook his head. She leaned closer and whispered to him. "You'll have to stop me." before she made an attempt to get up.

In less than a second he'd pinned her down to the sofa and was hovering over her, his hands holding her wrists gently to get keep her restrained but not enough to hurt her. "No one finds out, I didn't even watch much of it." He said in attempt to defend his case. Skye held back a laugh, it began to feel like he was trying to tell himself he didn't like it more than anything.

"I'll make a deal with you, kiss me and I won't tell a soul."

So he did.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Coulson asked May a little louder than intended as they watch the video feed from the main lounge area of the plane, Ward was hovering over Skye and he did not like the idea of someone getting that close to someone he practically considered his daughter. He started to stand up before Melinda pushed him back down in his leather chair by his shoulders and clicked off the video stream as the two agents began to kiss.

"Just leave them to it Coulson." She warned and watched him carefully. "They both know what they're getting in to." She promised him and sat back down at his side.

She knew him getting involved would only push Skye closer to Ward.

* * *

 **** **I didn't know how to end it but wanted to see Coulson's reaction so I ended it there.**

 **Views on it? Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Protocol

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the plot**

* * *

 **Prompt word - Protocol**

The teasing between him and Skye had been going on for days and he could safely say it was killing him very slowly. He had a suspicion she was partly doing it because he'd never break protocol by becoming intimate with another agent. He had an example to set to others with him being a level 7 and he didn't plan on breaking any rules set. They were meant to be followed for a reason. But then Skye came along.

"Are you sure you can't convince Coulson to let us have a few days off and stop somewhere warm and preferably close to a beach." She mumbled as she moved back a little to get closer to Ward. They were currently doing their morning work out and he had her throwing punches at the bag for the third day this week. She was too tired for this, especially as it was 6:30am. She felt Ward stiffen slightly before he reached around her and straightened her arms, trying to encourage her to carry on with the punches. He instantly regretted it when he felt her relax against him.

"We all can't relax just like that." He told her quietly as he stayed behind her. "We do actually have missions to do." He mumbled and corrected her posture gently by placing his hands on her hips. "You earn vacation days and you can't even do that yet." He teased. "You're not even an agent. Me however. I'm pretty sure I have over 12 months of vacation days." He smirked, not that she'd see.

"You really don't know how to relax properly do you Robot?" She asked and turned her head so she could see half of his face, quickly noticing how close they were and that his hands were still on her hips even though she had gotten her posture under control again. "If I had that many." She paused. "No wait. I wouldn't have that many because I'd use them as soon as I got at least two weeks worth of time off." She told him. "Hey! Maybe when I eventually become an agent we can take time off together. Beaches aren't any good when you're on your own." She smirked as his eyes widened slightly.

"I..we..no...Skye." He stuttered at the thought of Skye in a swimsuit and Skye couldn't help but laugh. "You need to train if you even want those days." He said after a cough to try get his thoughts back in order again.

"You're wrong because you don't even get a choice. I'm guessing you haven't even had a day off properly since you joined." She told him and raised her eyebrows as she waited for an answer. When he remained silent, while he also glared at her, she turned around fully in his arms. Her body was pressed against his at the closeness. "How about we go upstairs, get a hot chocolate and relax instead of training today?" She asked as she looked her SO hopefully in the eyes.

Ward bit his lip, tempted at the idea partly just so he could put a little bit of space between them but he shook his head again. He was cut off abruptly by her shoving him gently into the side of the plane. He would have been impressed at the swiftness in her actions if she did that with anyone but him but he didn't like the idea of her taking control. He thought better of saying anything and before he knew it his lips were on hers and she responded within a few seconds.

It would have been an understatement from Skye if she had said she was surprised. Ward stuck to all the rules he had to and she had certainly not expected him to end up kissing her, not that she cared at all. Ward pulled her closer by her hips and Skye wrapped her arms around is neck slowly as their kiss quickly turned to some kind of battle for dominance.

She pulled away by an inch. "What about protocol?"

"Screw protocol."

* * *

 **Just another short one shot!**

 **Follow, Favourite, Review.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Flag

**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of Shield**

* * *

 **Prompt word - Flag**

 **"** Team Bus should have a flag." Skye told FitzSimmons as she leaned against a side counter, sipping some coffee, in the medics room.

Simmons just sighed at her as she looked up from her microscope. "Don't you start calling us Team Bus. It's bad enough that Fitz calls us that in the field." She warned as Fitz imitated her under his breath. Skye looked over to him and laughed quietly. "Why would we need a flag? That makes no sense." She asked Skye. "If you want to go undetected you don't walk around with a flag." She pointed out.

"I hate to say this but Simmons has a point." Fitz called across the room as he eventually looked up at the women in the room.

Skye frowned. "We're meant to be the two people that agree with everything on here! Why aren't you agreeing with me this one time!" She asked, pretending to look betrayed. "A flag would look awesome in my opinion. We could have things that symbolise each other. I could have a computer, Fitz could have the Dwarfs, Simmons could have various medical..stuff, Coulson could have Lola, Ward could have the Terminator or Bender from Futurama or something."

Fitz butted in. "You watch Futurama!" He asked excitedly. "Finally someone on the Bus who likes fine cartoons." He grinned already planning when they could watch the next one in his head as he was rewatching the series.

Skye nodded with a grin and moved so she was closer to the pair before continuing. "May could have.." She paused. "What could May have? Maybe we should just put May on there herself as she's too badass to have anything to represent her other than herself." FitzSimmons nodded in agreement and laughed, maybe the idea wasn't so bad.

May and Ward walked in at that moment and they knew exactly what she was doing, they had gotten this talk from her earlier on but it was instantly shot down by the pair. Ward shook his head and walked over to her, he stood behind her and pulled her against himself by her waist and she relaxed in his grasp. "Babe you really need to stop trying to convince people that the flag idea is a good idea." He told her quietly with a smile. "Coulson won't allow it so it's ruled out." He told her and kissed the top of her head gently. They'd been together long enough now that the rest of the team didn't find it weird that he'd given into Skye and was now showing affection around others.

"I'm agreeing with Ward." May told them as she took the gun Fitz handed her just to check it was right if she ever needed to go into a mission with it rather than taking it if she needed it. "Only because we're a team doesn't mean we need to make a flag."

"Of course you'd agree with Ward! Fun doesn't come naturally to you both. It's all 'Fight, guns and fitness' with you both." She teased and nudged Ward slightly to show she was joking as he remained behind her.

Coulson then walked in. "Don't you dare ask him." Ward mumbled in her ear as he could already sense what she was planning to do, and knowing Coulson he'd agree for some reason.

"We just got another mission in, May and Ward are going in undercover. Skye I need you to make a logo for a fake website, that we'll discuss later, to keep them off our trail. You're all also needed for briefing upstairs. Agent Hill's helping us with this one." He told them before he disappeared upstairs again.

"See? I pretty much got what I want and I didn't even ask for it." She smirked and kissed his cheek before she followed in Coulson's footsteps and disappeared upstairs before he could reply.

* * *

 **I don't even know what this is so it's probably just better not to ask :'D**

 **Send prompt requests in by review, hopefully I'll be able to write longer one shots as of this weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Well

**Disclaimer: I don't own AOS**

 **Prompt idea by Serenity Shadowstar**

* * *

 **Set during the monastery scene in 'The Well'**

Skye could feel Ward's muscles tense every time one of them shifted ever so slightly after she'd pulled him against her, seeing that he looked physically and emotionally drained after taking on an unknown amount of rage filled men.

Within a second of Petra walking into the room she felt him tense so much that she thought he'd suddenly explode from the anger that was growing in him and that's why when he stood up to take her on she pulled him down again. She glanced at May to check she was occupied and wouldn't try prevent what she was going to do, no matter how stupid she knew it was. "Just stay there for a few minutes." She whispered to him and gave him one last look before she pulled his arm from around her shoulders and placed it by his side gently, checking he wasn't reacting. He clearly didn't know what she was going to do.

She got up and walked towards the two halves of the staff that had been placed on the tiled floor only minutes ago. She swallowed hard before she reached down. Skye heard May call her name but it was quickly blocked out the second her fingers made contact with the Asgardian metal. Images quickly filled her mind of all the times she'd been abandoned and rejected by families she wanted so desperately to like her, to treat her like she was a proper family member, images of the times her and Miles had argued contributed to it as well. Sure the memories she had weren't as violent and as fury filled as with Ward but they were enough to make her feel angrier than she'd ever felt.

She took a few seconds to glance at Ward and he looked confused, annoyed and proud all at the same time which she would have found adorable if she wasn't feeling like this. She quickly turned back around in time to hit Petra with the staff just before she ran into Skye. The force behind the swing sent her flying to the back of the room but that wasn't enough for Skye. She wanted to make sure she wasn't going to come back and hurt anyone else. She quickly hit the other guy that had followed Petra through with ease and the way that he fell, she could tell that he'd broken his leg and wouldn't be getting back up to try hurt her any time soon. Once she had walked past the benches, she took a few more swings at the Norwegian girl before she fell again and the third and final piece of the staff joined with the others.

Skye felt a familiar hand hold her shoulder firmly, Coulson's hand. She dropped the now complete staff and jerked away slightly as she looked up at him, fear filling her eyes. She took a slow look around the room. FitzSimmons were looking over the balcony at her with frowns, Coulson held his hands up in surrender after he'd recognised the look in her eyes and May had taken her place and had gotten Ward on to his feet. They both looked very surprised at her actions. She knew that May would have done what she had just done in a heartbeat but she wanted to prove her point and she couldn't let Ward go through it again if May hadn't.

Skye's breathing quickened a lot faster than it should have done and she wasn't completely sure whether she wanted to cry or scream. She glimpsed at the now bloody body of the blonde girl before she rushed out of the ancient building, the doors slamming shut behind her. The agents left in the room all looked at each other, as if they were all mentally deciding who should go after her. Coulson turned to Ward who just gave him a small nod. He walked past him and followed Skye out the door.

He found her across the street, she was sat on the stairs leading down from the building back to the main city. He slowly walked over to her, taking in her posture to see whether she knew he was there, which of course she did, she knew he'd be the one to come out after her.

"You shouldn't have done that, I could have handled one more round." He told her softly as he lowered himself down beside her.

"I didn't want you to." Was all she replied, in barely a whisper. "You'd been through enough already." She explained briefly.

"And now you're stuck with the effects of it, rather me than you." He sighed before shuffling a little closer, checking she didn't pull away like she did with Coulson, which she didn't. "What did you see?" He asked her, knowing there was a chance she wouldn't share.

"I saw rejection. I've been rejected by everyone apart from everyone in that building." She whispered and looked out ahead, her eyes becoming glassy with tears. "From families, friends, relationships." She continued. "I didn't realise it all to the extent but it's all been shown to me today." She told him and closed her eyes as a tear escaped.

He knew she'd want to stop talking about it, he'd want that if it was him so he cut in. "I saw my brothers again, like you'd guessed earlier. My older brother, Christian made me choose between watching my brother drown or I could try and help him but I'd get thrown in." He told her and clasped his hands together in a way to try and comfort himself. "I never wanted to remember it but it looks like today I didn't have a choice and neither did you." He told her and glanced at her again. "None of us are going to think of you any differently you know? We'll keep you in Shield as long as you want to stay. You'll never see any rejection here." He told her, knowing with Coulson leading the team it was the truth.

Skye nodded but still couldn't bring herself to look at him. "I think I'm going to get sit in one of the SUVs until everyone's ready to leave. I'm not too sure I want to go back in there." She told him.

Ward knew it was best for her and just nodded. "I do want to thank you for what you did though. Even though I'm not happy about it because I would have done it all again if it meant you didn't have to relive any of that. It is nice to have someone watching my back for a change though." He told her before standing up. "I'll meet you back in the SUVs once we're done calling people in to clean up." He told her before getting up, leaving her on her own.

* * *

 **A/N Not gonna lie, I'm really happy with how this one turned out and if it gets a decent response I'm tempted to turn it into a three shot, if that's what you want be sure to let me know :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Well Part 2

**This is the second part to the previous one shot, not sure if they'll be one more part or if I'll leave it at a two shot!**

* * *

 **The Well, part 2**

"She's not getting a debrief. I don't care what you think, she's not in the right mind to retell everything that's happened to her today." Ward told her flatly. His hands were clenched at his side, he wasn't going to get over angry for no reason, that was the rage from the staff, not him.

"I know you're trying to look out for her but she has to. We have to know what happened." Coulson told him, leaning back in his desk chair. "She'll only be in here for a few minutes. We've already heard most of it from you."

"Isn't that enough?! You know what went on with me, you know what I saw. She shouldn't have to tell you what she saw. I won't let her come up here unless it's her own choice. Speaking from current experience, sitting in this room does nothing but make you more angry." He practically hissed.

"I can tell, your voice is raising and your fists have been clenched since you walked in." Ward frowned before he released the fist he had held tightly, unaware that he was even doing it.

"Am I dismissed?" He asked, his voice considerably lower. He got a nod.

Ward quickly made his way down the spiral staircase. He kept his head down and walked down to the cargo hold and pulled the punch bag across from the side that Skye and him had used this morning for training. He didn't even bother wrapping his hands. He glanced towards FitzSimmons who looked away the minute he looked at them, going back to talking to Skye, who was clearly calmer than he was and had been since she touched the staff. He took a deep breath before he started punching the bag harder than he had before.

The hits got harder as he got angrier and he was well aware of the fact he'd broken the skin on at least two knuckles on his left hand due to the growing force he had going. He felt someone hold his shoulder and he flinched away, he span on his heel and managed to stop himself punching Skye who had quickly pulled away when she saw him flinch, knowing what would happen.

"You're bleeding." She told him, gesturing to his hands.

He didn't even look down, he knew he was. "I've had worse, I can't feel anything." He shrugged. That was the problem, he wanted to feel the pain, he wanted some kind of release that wouldn't hurt those around him but he would feel it.

"I don't care. You need to get them looked at and find another way to relax. This quite obviously isn't helping." She told him and held his arm tightly so he couldn't go back to punching the bag.

"How do you do it? You seem as fine as you were before you held the staff." He whispered and followed her as he got tugged towards the emergency seats. When she reached for the medical bag placed by the seats he took a minute to look at her. She was wearing a red dress, similar to the one she wore on the day she arrived on the Bus, of her own will, the fact it was loose made it look like she was a lot more relaxed than she probably was. He however was still in his combat gear from earlier, it probably wasn't a good idea.

"I know ways to calm myself down. Why do you think I disappeared for a while by myself once we'd arrived here? You on the other hand clearly don't know how to calm down if punching things is what you do first. Sitting in silence works, could a robot do that though?" She asked with a small smile as she walked back over to him. She put the bag down and pulled out a bandage and some sterile wipes. "You're the first I've come across so I'm not too sure what you can do without getting bored and breaking your circuits." She admitted, a small smile came to his face.

"I just prefer not to, it makes me more on edge." He shrugged and watched as she carefully took his hand and cleaned the cuts. He didn't even wince. "It's like I concentrate more on everything when I'm not doing, maybe that's just because I was programmed that way."

"Did you just make another joke? Apparently something's changed with you. I like the jokey side more than the evil faceless government toolbag I originally met." She smiled and kept hold of his hand as she dropped the wipe on the side and reached for the bandage. "I'm not an expert wrapper of bandages but I'm guessing you don't want to go see Simmons right? Because that would be a lot easier for the both of us."

He shook his head again with a smile. "I'm sure it'll be fine, I don't want to be close to people just to upset them with this stupid rage thing happening to me right now." He told her and watched as she wrapped his hand up as best as she could. It didn't look too bad.

She shoved everything to the side and sat beside him, his hand was still loosely in hers but neither of them bothered to move it.

"I heard what you said to Coulson, I think everyone heard what you said to Coulson, but thank you."

"You were listening?" He asked with a frown.

"No..well...maybe but not purposely, I was coming up to debrief because he called for me, so I had to come, and I heard what you said but I did leave, I didn't awkwardly stand outside though , so that's good." She shrugged and sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess you didn't mean for me to hear."

"Hey, it's okay." He said with a half smile and held her hand a little tighter, giving it a squeeze. "If everyone heard, you being outside isn't a big deal. I was just trying to do what I felt was right. Having to recount everything that made you angry isn't fun." He told her.

She nodded. "That's why I'm thankful I have someone looking out for me. I'll talk to him about it another day, just not today." She smiled and glanced down at their hands for less than a second. It really was nice to see this side of him.

"Someone's gotta do it." He teased. "You're not that bad anyway." He told her and shoved her shoulder gently.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for the delay**

 **This chapter kinda got away from me and I don't know where I'm going with it. Tempted to just leave it like this and go on to other one shots. However if I can be bothered it may become a three shot and chapters will be moved around.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
